Disguised Blessings
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Skylar is a shy Samurott who often intimidates by appearance. Seratopia is a beautiful Sawsbuck who is only seen for her beauty,not soul. What happens when they meet? Written in drama form- just read and enjoy another one of my crazy couples :
1. Separate Minds

**A first time poetry fanfic, to be siad in drama version. I'm quite a fan of it :) So 2 verses is a new character. 1st 3 verses, Skylar, 2nd 3 verses, Seratopia. So read and enjoy, poetry is meant to be fun! :)**

Separate Minds

Days come, nights go

And I am all alone

Life has lost its abandon, has no joys that I know

For company I atone

Just where is this sense of justice

Where is this sense of fair?

To every young maiden I meet,

They run away from me, to my heart's despair

To whom have I done wrong?

In expressing my desire to date?

For a desire I've hidden too long

In hoping for an everlasting mate?

As beautiful as I am

Why do I feel lonely?

When the entire world courts me for my beauty and glam

Have they ever seen the real me?

When can I be my true self?

All light spirited and free?

Who wants to witness the world in eyes of her own,

And breathe in all I can see?

Somebody wants me and yearns me

But what could it be for?

Is it all the riches and grandeur others promise to be?

Or is there something more?


	2. Fateful Encounter

**Now it'll be in dialogue version. Some is wrotten here to show who's speaking. Just enjoy it- in all its mesmerising beauty :)**

Fateful Encounter

Skylar- When can I find that right girl?

That real one for me,

Who will see beyond my frightening exterior?

And will love me for more they can see?

Seratopia- One desires more than just beauty

As much as it's a joy forever

It's a manifestation of what's blessed me

Something I can abandon never

(bumps)

Skylar- Oh sorry, dear miss

I never ever saw

That I would ever knock you out in accidental malice

Not a quality that I adore

Seratopia- Don't mention it gallant sir

I take no offence

I was contemplating things so dear

I'd bound to snap out of it hence

Skylar- My my! A stunner I see

Could she be the one, the one for me?

In all grace and solidarity, a wonder I see

Great Scott! How could I think of such a fantasy?

Seratopia- Such beautiful, enigmatic eyes

Deep set in that sapphire fur...

Oh, disgusting of me to think this way, such thoughts I despise!

But I have an awkward feeling in my heart right here

What's in it for me?

Goodbye dear miss

Goodbye gentle sir

Until we meet again.


	3. Budding Friendship

Budding Friendship

**To make life easier, I'll do this. Skylar's verse is normal, Seratopia's in italics. Satisfying?**

_Months have passed, now I feel new again_

_For who must disagree_

_When you have someone who would care for you_

_Makes your lives free_

Life would go, friends will stay

For all eternity together, it was made this way

And to this I should forever say,

We will stay together any time, any day

I couldn't think of anything better

That being right here

Feeling this wonderful bond of friendship forever

To me will always remain dear

_Couldn't dream, couldn't imagine_

_How my life would turn about_

_With one person whom you cherish_

_For all your life throughout_

I mustn't ever break this

Not now, not ever

For just like all birds of the feather

We must flock together.


	4. Amazement Awakening

Amazement Awakening

What is this feeling I feel?

As it flushes in me?

As I see that beautiful smile of hers

It makes me giddy!

I melt into her angelic eyes

As they scream out to me

Skylar, I love you!

Be there for eternity

_I see him, strong and confident_

_As he sets himself away_

_I have no idea what I feel, that rush I get_

_With ever word he'd say_

_Just why does this happen to me?_

_What is this strange thing?_

_Thant makes me crave him to say "Darling, be mine_

_As our destiny unfolds in this beautiful ring._

Could this be possible?

_Is this possibly true_

But who on earth has the courage

_To say I love you?_


	5. Conflicts of Heart

Conflicts of Heart

There is something I have to say

_What is it, my dear friend?_

It is rather hard, I must agree

You may cry in the end

_I fear nobody_

_Least of all you_

_For who on earth would be frightened?_

_Seeing your form so true?_

What is it do you say?

Do you think I'm weak?

After all those events of protecting you,

This is what you speak!?

_Do not misinterpret me_

_Oh my, what did I say?!_

_Please, dear Skylar, forgive me!_

_Do so I beg you, if you may!_

I walk into the paths of the unknown

As a foolish child

Of the heart and of the mind

To find someone like you, young and mild

But you certainly do not get

Behind your beautiful exterior

You are having a heart cold as ice

No signs of kindness so pure!

_How dare you speak this way?_

_I did try to apologise!_

_But you speak so deplorably of me,_

_Of course I will do despise!_

_Now I understand_

_Why the world doesn't care_

_For strong and handsome you are_

_Your ego never gets you there!_

Forget it, I worry less about you

So we say our goodbyes

Let nothing that befalls you care to me

In our eagle eyes!


	6. Breathing Regrets

Breathing Regrets

_Oh what have I done?_

_What did I say?_

_That broke the poor lad's heart_

_In that horrendous way?_

Why did I let myself go?

After all she means to me

When she saw me for what I really was

The kind soul I rather immodestly be

_But it was his fault_

_Fir misinterpreting me_

_His own ego took the lead_

_And let him adrift in sea_

She was rather rude to me

The personality she was

Calling me weak, that was deplorable

My grief is all her cause!

But why do I feel so empty

Why do I feel so alone?

Feeling that the one love has abandoned me

For a fault entirely of my own?

_Why do I have this strange feeling?_

_As it pounds through my heart?_

_That it craves, the person which it is reeling_

_The one I can never live without, distant apart _

Her beautiful eyes say everything

So does her fair maiden name

'Seratopia' its ethereal beauty

Keeps me living this mystery of a game

_Handsome as he is the water warrior_

_What of him can I not resist_

_The fact that he saw my inner beauty_

_Which he loved under this graceful form, this mist?_

_At last I have to listen to my heart_

I cannot take it much longer

_For we can never live away and apart_

Together, we are stronger!


	7. Hearty Confession

Hearty Confession

Seratopia, my angel

I shall never abandon you again

As long as this life is breathing in me

We were meant to be together, now and then!

_My heart cries out to you, Skylar_

_It practically breathes in me_

_That you and I are to love forever_

_Endlessly like the salty sea_

I apologise for my impertinence

_I do so too_

For it took a jolting awakening

_To realise I can't live without you._

Take my glided paw

Let us scour the land

As we celebrate this wedding with grandeur

An occasion so grand.

_I accept, my dear lover_

_For I know that you are true_

_Who loves me for me, not just my outer beauty_

_I will accept no one but you!_

Join me in this game of life

As we live on ahead

Our life may not be a rose-filled bed

But we will stay together through and through

You mesmerise me in my eyes

_As I melt away in your gaze_

With this love so beautiful, so lively

_That I can live on for days_

Join me in this ludicrous game of life

As heaven shines its bounty upon us

Swept away by it hand in hand

As I ask you to be my wife.

_Why would I want anything else?_

_When you are by my side_

_With all my unending heart_

_I would love to be your bride!_

So take my hand as we leave

_As time sweeps away_

We will always love each other

_And live life like true lovers, happy every day._


End file.
